The Bridge People No Longer Cross
by UnendingEmpire
Summary: One must wonder why she is so jealous. Emerald eyes, beautiful golden-wheat hair, pointed ears, a finely toned body and an excellent dress sense. Of course, she has her own reasons to be jealous of the world, until somebody arrives who changes her entire perspective of the world around her. Two maybe three shot
1. Chapter 1

**Some folks on YouTube gave me the idea to write this one, and one person in particular seemed pretty happy about the idea of writing a fanfic about Parsee. It's occurred to me that Parsee is near the bottom of the list of characters I've mentioned, only appearing in…one fanfic, for a few chapters.**

**And that fanfic happens to be the other thing I'm writing right now.**

* * *

This bridge…to say the least, it was impressive. It stretched longer than most others - longer than any in Gensokyo for certain - and despite its age, it seemed to be in excellent condition, a massive dust buildup aside. Of course, people no longer crossed this bridge. Indeed, only one person could be called an expected encounter here. The guardian of the bridge; the bridge princess. Parsee Mizuhashi.

At first glance, she had nothing to be jealous of. Golden blonde hair, radiant jewels of green eyes, a beautiful face and complexion, so for what reason was her jealousy so intense that she became able to control the jealousy of _other_ people as well? That reason, once it was realized, was obvious.

"Hey," a small group of youkai called from the far side of the bridge. There were usually five of them; two fairies, a night sparrow, a firefly youkai, and one youkai of darkness. Parsee saw them every now and again, but she never learned their names. She never cared to. Once again, the blue-clad fairy called out "Hey, bridge princess! Come play with us!"

"…" But Parsee couldn't play. She was stuck here, destined to eternally guard this bridge to the underworld; ensuring that nobody incapable would ever cross. There had been one person before. A witch, if Parsee recalled; that one who used the dolls. The self-talking blue-clad witch who insisted this was a dungeon. She never came down here again after doing her business. Because Parsee could never leave this bridge, she could never see new places and people. It was for that reason that she was jealous of the world.

"Suit yourself," the fairy called out, as she and her group turned to leave.

Once again, Parsee found herself alone. By now, even if she didn't like it, she'd come to accept that this was fate. She was a bridge princess, and they were meant to guard their bridges forever. She couldn't leave; her mind was hard-wired to understand that bitter fact of life. Even if she had wanted to, Parsee was not allowed to leave this bridge. Who would guard it? Nobody. But even then, who ever set foot on the bridge? Nobody. Not even that fairy and her crew stepped on the bridge; they just called out to her from beyond the boundaries of Parsee's territory. She would never see the bright blue sky and the sun. She'd never feel the warm breezes of the surface world. So many luxuries everybody else got to enjoy every day were impossible for Parsee to have, and for that reason, she was jealous and resentful toward everybody.

Until _she_ arrived.

_She_ wore a white shirt, and a blue skirt with red linings on both these items. The single horn sticking out of _her_ head was red, with a yellow star painted on it. "Hey," _she_ called out; being the first to ever call out to Parsee from behind. It gave the bridge princess a startle, but she soon turned to face her addresser.

"What do you want?" Parsee's words, as one could expect, had a venomous tone of jealousy. Because this smiling oni had probably decided to come ask her to go down to the Former Capitol to have some fun, perfectly aware of Parsee's duties and the reason she dared not leave this bridge.

"Oh-ho, _not_ so friendly, then. Alright-y then, I'll just be on my merry way back to Former Hell. Buh-bye, now~"

"…" Who was this bizarre person?

* * *

**The following day****…**

"Hey there, not-so-friendly bridge princess."

"_You_ again. What is it?"

"Just figured I'd come by, see some new sights. Not quite as…eh, luxurious as the Former Capitol, is it?"

"No," Parsee answered bitterly. "It isn't. Go back to your luxurious little home."

"You really don't like other folks, do ya? Later~"

* * *

**The following day****…**

"Hello, Ms. Bridge Princess Who Really Doesn't Like Other Folks."

"I have a name, you know."

"Oh? Me, too." Holding out a hand, the oni said "Mine's Yuugi Hoshiguma. Or depending on who you ask, Yuugi the Strong!"

"…Parsee," the pointy-eared princess said, gripping Yuugi's hand, but not quite shaking it. "Parsee Mizuhashi."

"Parsee, is it? Mind if I stick around for a little while, Parsee?"

"Yes, I do. I have a bridge to guard, and I won't let an oni's merriment get in the way of that."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You're a real loyal guardian, you know that? Although…I don't think anybody crosses this bridge anymore." Yuugi pointed out the thick layer of dust on the planks of wood that composed the bridge; broken only by footsteps made when Parsee found herself pacing back and forth to pass the time. "What's the point in drinking sake if your dish is empty?"

"You oni and your sake. There's way more to life than just getting drunk and partying all day long, you got that?"

"We know. It's our job to make sure evil spirits stay down here, where they belong. So…" Yuugi made herself comfortable right next to the bridge, and sat down on the ground. "Mind if I hang around for a while?"

"…"

"Guess it's a yes then."

"No it isn't! Get away from this bridge, _now_!"

"If you say so. See ya tomorrow, Parsee~" And with that, Yuugi got up to her feet, and made her merry way back down to Former Hell, smiling and drinking the whole way.

That brought out the worst of Parsee's jealousy. Seeing somebody so happy like that, going home. There were some people who had no place to go in life. Parsee was jealous of them, because she couldn't leave the one place she had to go to. At the same time, she was jealous of anybody who had somewhere they could call home, because they were able to leave home as they wished, and stay out for as long as they wanted. Jealous of the rich, and jealous of the poor. Only for somebody in Parsee's nerve-wracking situation was such a thing possible.

* * *

**Later, the same day****…**

"Is this her?"

"_You_ again. Brought friends along to rub it in that you've got them, did you?" Parsee looked at this friend of Yuugi's. She was very short in contrast to Yuugi's tall-ness, and very flat in contrast to Yuugi's chesty-ness. Sparking jealousy in this friend would be all too easy. It could be done with just one question. "Say, Yuugi, how did you get a figure like that to begin with?"

"…"

"…" The petite friend looked over to Yuugi, and started wondering the same thing. How _did_ Yuugi come out like that? The two lived pretty similar life styles, but Yuugi was tall and busty, and she was short and flat.

"Ignore that, Suika," Yuugi said happily, downing more sake. "Sometimes flatness is a good thing, isn't it?"

"You -hic- try it," Suika replied, downing some of her endless sake. "I'm going home." And with that, the tsurupettan oni started heading back toward Former Hell, apparently feeling around her chest and mumbling something about breast size.

"You should go home too, Yuugi."

"How about you come with me, Parsee?"

"!" Next thing the bridge princess knew, she was getting dragged away from her bridge, down to Former Hell. "Hey, let go of me," she shouted furiously. "It's my duty to guard that bridge! Get your fingers off of me so I can get back to my one and only duty in life! I want nothing to do with you Former Hell people; you're all too laid-back and you laugh too much!"

"Ha-ha, that's adorable."

"…" Even if this was essentially kidnapping from Parsee's point of view, she found herself unable to reply to that. So, she was going down to Former Hell, huh? As the bridge she stuck to so faithfully got further and further away, the sight of the Former Capitol soon came in from the opposite direction.

"Trust me, you'll have fun down here. Just quit being so uptight, and relax some, alright?"

* * *

**I've never done a two-shot before…it may end up becoming a three-shot, actually. Keep an eye on the description of this when the next chapter goes up so you know for sure. A lot of times, when I think my fanfic has everything it needs, something new ends up writing itself into the story (Shinki in Unexpected Expectation, the snake in Kaguya Vs. Mokou, Sanae in Beware the Umbrella Left There Forever, etc) so there's no way to really tell if my stories have anything new until they're over :D**

**Whether that's good or not depends on the story, though ^_^;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever wonder why Parsee's never the one getting her hands dirty between herself and Yuugi? This chapter about sums it up :D**

**Oh, also, I'm so very sorry this took so long. In case you guys didn't notice, Parsee isn't a character I write very often, so I'm usually at a loss as to how to portray her. But that's part of why I'm writing this ^_~**

**She's on my "Top 5 Most Beautiful Touhou Girls" list, actually. I'll give you the whole list at the end of the chapter :D**

* * *

"So this is what you oni call home?" It was certainly an oni's city. A bar or at least a diner that served alcohol at just about every corner, beautiful Japanese architecture, and powerful horned folks _everywhere_. As far as Parsee could tell, she was the only person in this city who wasn't an oni! The thought unnerved her a little bit, but she would never let Yuugi know that.

"Jealous?"

"Oh, you're _hilarious_. I'm positively _dying_ of laughter, Yuugi." Yuugi's witty remark was totally uncalled for, and Parsee would be certain to not forget about it. "You've kidnapped me and wasted enough of my time, so let me go already."

"I don't kidnap folks every day, though~"

_How irritating__…_

"Why not hang around for a while longer? Must get lonely on that bridge all day long."

"!" That did it. Parsee was pissed. Yuugi had just called Parsee out on her greatest pain in life, and for somebody who didn't spend much time around people, it was beyond enraging and just brought out the absolute full extent of Parsee's jealousy-induced rage. "Let go of me," she shouted, yanking her arm out of Yuugi's hand. "I already told you, oni, that I wanted nothing to do with you Former Hell people! All you oni do is sit back and drink all day, and you hardly hold up your responsibilities! I'm not like that!"

"…"

"My one and only task is to guard my bridge," Parsee continued, not noticing the slight break in her voice as she went on about why she didn't want to be here. "I have every intention of fulfilling my duty in life, no matter the cost! As long as I'm alive, nobody unworthy, and I mean _nobody_ unworthy, will ever hope to cross that bridge! I know it, that other bridge princesses are laughing at me behind my back, saying I can't guard my bridge properly. I'll show them all!" With that, green eyes nearly glowing with ferocity and envious anger, Parsee stormed off, back up toward her bridge. "I'm not weak," she said to herself as she continued along the way. "I'm not."

* * *

**The following day****…**

"Hey there," Yuugi said.

"Go away," Parsee hissed. "I already explained myself. Former Hell is no place for me."

"That's not what I'm here for. I'm here to apologize."

"What?"

"I didn't know it meant so much for you to stay at your bridge." Seating herself on the ground next to Parsee, the one-horned oni continued "I was only playing yesterday, but I really did want you to see the Former Capitol. I figured, maybe if you went out and saw someplace lively and exciting - a place way different from this dull old bridge - you'd lighten up at least a little and be more sociable to others." Holding her sake dish out to the bridge princess as a way of offering some drink, Yuugi said "The world needs more sociable people, I think."

"…"

"Not thirsty? Alright, then, I'll see you tomorrow~"

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"I _am_ thirsty. Do you have some spare sake?"

"Ha-ha! Now _that_ is what I wanna hear!" Yuugi enthusiastically held out her dish to Parsee, and said "Bottoms up, buddy!"

"I'm not your buddy," Parsee said as she took the dish, and took a sip of the sake within. So this was Former Hell's sake? She didn't dare say it with Yuugi around, but it was actually pretty good stuff. She wouldn't mind having more, but if she took more it would probably look like she enjoyed it or something. Parsee didn't want Yuugi to start getting ideas, so with just that one sip, the bridge princess handed the sake dish back to her oni companion, saying nothing.

_Rumble__…_

"An intruder!" Parsee's green eyes shot up the pathway, looking for whoever was coming their way. It didn't take long to see the soon-to-be intruder. Whoever they were, they were rather small, and they wore this ridiculous outfit on their body that looked like…what the hell _did_ it look like? Like something worn purposely for comical effect, probably. It was made up of a bright blue cape, a white vest, a red pair of pants, and a clown mask. What. The. Fuck?

Parsee had to snap out of the distraction! Finally, somebody else dared to intrude upon Parsee's bridge, and the moment the intruder's foot stepped upon the wooden planks, Parsee's voice boomed "Turn back now, or suffer the wrath of the bridge princess!"

"I'm not turning back," the intruder mocked. "I'll be going to Former Hell now, so if you'll excuse me…"

_SMACK!_ Parsee put all of her strength into that hit. One solid punch aimed right at the intruder's face to hopefully knock them out. Or at least get rid of that damn clown mask. Instead, all she heard was the sound of bones breaking. That would have been great and all, were it not for one thing. Those bones that were breaking happened to be the ones making up _Parsee__'__s_ hand instead of the intruder's face.

_SMACK!_ Second attempt? Not much better. Who was this intruder, and how come Parsee was the one getting injured by attacking her?

"Oh, now you're just making me mad," the intruder said, looking right at Parsee with the eyes on the clown mask not blinking at all. "I'll kill you here~"

"You can't kill me! I shall endure!" _SLAM!_ In the time it took Parsee to blink, she was slammed into her bridge almost hard enough to fall right through. She didn't know what was beneath this bridge, so it was probably good she didn't fall through. Even so, most of her bones were broken. She couldn't fight like this. All she could do was let the intruder go on their way. She couldn't believe this…

_SLAM!_ Now the intruder was on the floor. Standing over her was a woman of large stature and large chest, carrying a sake dish in her hand. "Fight harder," Yuugi urged. "Maybe against a bridge princess, that can work, but now you have to deal with a bona fide oni!" The intruder got up to swing a punch Yuugi's way, but all she did in response was step out of the way and enjoy a sip of sake. More punches and kicks followed, but every would-be attack was met with the same dodging and drinking. "Come on, are you just playing with me? The sake's not even dropping."

_CLANG!_ The intruder's latest in a series of punches hit directly at its target. The damn sake dish that kept moving around without even spilling a single drop. It flew right out of Yuugi's hand, spilling all of its contents as it spun around and around, falling into the seemingly bottomless abyss that resided beneath Parsee's bridge. Never to be seen again…

_Crack, crack._ "You spilled my sake," Yuugi said, cracking every crack-able bone in her body. "Every last drop of it. I'd better stop playing if you're getting serious."

* * *

**Approximately one second later****…**

"Glad that's done with," Yuugi said, watching the intruder run off. "Good thing we got rid of that lunatic, huh?"

_Sniffle__…_

"You okay down there, Parsee? You're crying and stuff."

"I-I'm not crying!" Trying and failing to get up to her feet, Parsee continued "I don't cry, ever!"

"Those are tears. You're crying. All those broken bones must hurt." Picking Parsee up once again, Yuugi started in the other direction this time; toward whatever world lied above. "Come on, I hear there's a doctor up above who can fix you good as new."

"Put me down! I have to guard my bridge!"

"You can't even stand up. How can you guard your bridge like that?"

"…"

"Exactly~"

* * *

**Right, the list I promised you. The top five most beautiful Touhou girls (in my opinion) are in this order…**

**5: Mima**

**4: Kaguya Houraisan**

**3: Parsee Mizuhashi**

**2: Byakuren Hijiri**

**1: Nue Houjuu**

**I've said it before, that I believe that Nue is undoubtedly the most beautiful (and hottest) Touhou character of all, and that is that. And now the idea of Nue running a hair salon or some shit like that won't get out of my head, as stupid as it is XD**

**Actually…that just might work :O**


End file.
